


A Shiki Story

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is the summer of 1999 in the village of Altea, a series of mysterious deaths begin to spread in the village, at the same time when a strange family moves into the long-abandoned Galra mansion.Kolivan the main doctor of Altea Hospital trys to discorver wht is the disease that is killing the people in the village.Keith is just a normal boy that is living with his brother and his fiance, just wanting to go out of that village where everyone loves to get into others bussines.or the crossover of voltron and shiki no one asked forthis is based on the Anime Shiki, but it won't be the same, just the base and some things, I'm not really good with summarys but I'm happy with this onethe Chapters will be named like the anime chapters because I like them, but I'm not sure if there will be the same number of chapters





	1. Firts blood

**12 of August**

It was late night, a group of people were looking for a boy named James that went missing a few days ago, they were in the forest screaming said boy namein hopes that he just pop out of nowhere anwsering to their calls, even if they were doing this for three days now.

the police was in the case too, but it was like he went through a hole, not even a single clue of what could have happened to him, adn at this rate they were starting to thing that the worst.

-I found him!! someone call an ambulance!-

James was laying in the floor, paler than ever an unconcious, they grabbed him and take him to the hospital so Kolivan, the village doctor can help the unconcious boy and save his life before it is too late.

**9 of August**

James was walking all by himself when he saw someone in the distance, Keith, the emo guy that walked into his life two years ago, he was mysterious and not a talkative person, and at firts he kind of hated the guy, but getting to know him a bit just made him have a crush on the other guy, thinking of it that Emo look looked really good on him, plus he came from the city, and said some times how he wanted so badly to go back there, been someone that doesn't like people too mucht it only make sense, in the small viellage of Altea everyone knows eachother and the rumors, spread like hell.

He also wanted to go out of that village, it was full of old people and he always wanted to be a pilot, if posible a fighter one, and the people of the village only make fun of him for that, is not that weird dream, but they think he's just not good enought, just because they knew him since he was little didn't mean they have the right of telling him his dream was stupid, he sighs and gets closer to the boy.

-hey Kogane, where are you going?-

Keith didn't say anything, he didn't even look at him, just doing as if he wasn't there

-...I can't wait to get out of this stupid village...why would no one come here to live?-

At that Keith finally looked at him, and James can't help but smile, he made it, Keith was giving him attention and it wasn't to punch him because he said something he shouldn't

-you also want to go out...right Kogane?-

Keith just nodded at him and went back to look at the road, just waiting for the bus, and hoping that James will leave him alone, but looks like luck wasn't on his side because James was still trying to have a conversation with him, finally after a few more minutes the bus arrived and he get inside it and goes to sit at the end of it. 

James looked at the bus as it goes away 

-...and there he goes...-

He sighs and starts walking back home, stoping for a bit looking at the old Galra mansion, they say that a family had moved there, they say that it was a couple with their son and a servant of them, it was already strange that someone whated to live in the old village, but in the mansion that they say it is haunted, not like he believe that, he wasn't a little kid that thinks goshts are real, but he haves to say that the place gives him the chills.

-oh, hi James!-

A big guy with a orange bandana waved to him, his name is Hunk, he was one of the few people around his age that lived in the village, he was the kind guy that even Keith tolerate, but James was another case, he thought the boy was kind of anoying, and lest not talk about the little miniom that was almost always with him, Katie Holt, most know by Pidge, if you try to call them Katie they'll scream at you.

-I'm not in the mood nerds, just leave me alone-

-Hunk, I told you not to talk to this asshole, he doesn't deserve it-

-...oh, come on Pidge, he must been having a bad day...-

James just ignored them and cotinues walking

-plus he was looking at the hounted masion like if it wasn't a creepy place-

-what? are you afraid of that house little miniom?-

-don't call me that!-

-come on...don't fight, James knows that place is dangerous-

-oh please, you really believe that? Is just an old house, plus there's a family living in there-

-yeah, a family that is never seen outside and moved there in the midle of the night...-

-you know what? I'm going there, so you see that the only thing wrong are you-

-James, please don't go, is a dangerous place...-

Hunk tryed to make him change his mind but James was already walking there, leaving the other two there watching at the boy walking there

-we should stop him Pidge...-

-not like he's going to listen to us, plus he's always a dick with us, why should we help him?-

-because we are good persons?-

-look, Hunk...I love you big guy, but James won't listen to us, lets him be-

Hunk sighs and continues walking with his friend, still woried that something happens to the other boy, but Pidge was right, James won't listen to them no matter what, so it was better if they just let it be.

James walked to the mansion, he was feeling like if someone was watching him, but it must been his imagination, it was just his mind trying to scare him, this was just an old house, with a normal family there, nothing haunted there, nothing to fear, when he was close to the door it opened, like asking him to go inside...and who was him to not doing it? he'll be lying if he say that he wasn't curious about the inside of the mansion and the family who moved there.

**16 of August**

-...he..is dead...James Griffin just died-

Kollivan was speechslest, is true that James wasn't getting better, even if he was doing all in his hands to get the boy back to health, it was only a case of anemia, young people don't die of anemia, not even grown people does, and not when they're been treated.

-how can he be dead?! he's just a kid!-

-I know Mr Griffin...it looks like...the anemia just got worse...if I can do the autopsy-

-no! you won't open my child!!-

Kolivan sighs defeated

**10 of August**

Keith arrived to the McClains house, it was always loud because of the large family that lived there, it was strange, Keith doesn't like large groups of people, but there he was in a house were lived seven people, and they were a very loud family.

he walked to the room of the little of the siblings, Lance, he didn't know how it happened, but somehow the cuban guy managed to befriend him, even if he didn't want to make friends here, he just wante to live there until he's old enought to be by himself, he wanted to go back to the city and get a job, is not that he hatted his current life, he love Shiro and his fiance, Adam, but he feels like a burdem to them.

Keith knocked the door and soon Lance is opening it

-Keith my man, you're here-

-...yes...aren't Hunk and Pidge coming?-

-nope, just you and me, Keith and Lance, neck and neck-

-ok ok, you can stop with that...also I don't like it when you call me by my name-

-you prefer Mullet? Mullethead? Emoboy? Kogaye?-

-that last is new..-

-Pidge-

They both started laughing for a bit

-okay, you can call me Keith...but just you-

-I feel honoured-

-and why Hunk and Pidge aren't coming?-

Lance gasps, faking hurt

-you don't wanto to be alone with me?...well, looks like this guy. James, you know, the one who's always mean and wants to be a pilot? yesterday he didn't came back home, and Hunk is feeling down cause he thinks is his fault, I tryed to cheer him up, but he won't listen now and Pidge is working in something with their computer-

-oh..I see, well....-

Keith didn't know what to say, he had never been good speaking, plus he didn't like James, but he can't just say that he din't care that he was missing

-is okay Keith, you don't have to say anything...let's just play something-

Keith nods, glad that Lance understand it, and they both started playing videogames for a few hours, once they're done they went to have some dinner out, not that Keith didn't like Lances mom food, but there will be all the McClains at the table, and just the thought of it make him nervous, it was dark outside and they were walking really close to eachother, Keith could only hope Lance wasn't straight, but the boy was a ladykiller, so even if he really wanted this to be a date, it could only be a fantasy of his.

-excuse me-

They stopped, looking at a man that was calling for them, he was tall and strong man, with tan sking and missing an eye that he covered with an eyepach, his hair was dyed shades of purple and his gaze was kind of intimidating, Keith wanted to continue walking, but Lance smiled at him

-my name is Sendak, I'm new in the village, I'm a bit lost...could you tell me if there's any place where I can do some groceries at this hour?-

-uuh, well...is a bit strange to go shoping this late...but there's a 24 hours dwon the street-

-oh, yes, I work for the family that just moved to the mansion, mother and son have both a rare disease and they can't go out to the sun...so we changed our schedule to macht theirs-

-I see...well, if you ever need something, my house is open to you-

Lance smiled sweetly at the man, who smirked a bit shady for Keith 

-can I go with a friend?-

-sure! we didn't gave you guys a propper wellcome party-

-we will visit you...-

And just like that the man started to walk away, Keith looked at Lance, worry in his face

-I don't like him-

-oooh, come on Keith, he wasn't that bad, a bit shady, yes, but he seems like a good guy...lets go to eat, I'm starving-


	2. Second Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been working and had Little to no time to writte, but hopefully I'll have more time from now on.

**18 of August**

Most of the village went to James funeral, it was the usual, a small village means that most of the people living there knows eachoter and just thinking that someone that Young just passed away was insane, so the people in the village went to show some respect to the family.

Hunk was crying during it all, he was tryingi to believe what happened, and also having a crisis, because if James is now dead, it means that it doesn't matter if he's still Young, he could die too, he could die tomorrow, and he didn't want that, Pidge holds his hand trying to confort the big guy

-Hey Hunk...is okay, you know this is not our fault right?-

-I..yes?...I can't help it Pidge...we should..-

-I already told you Hunk, he won't listen to us...the only other end that I see to this story is we having the same fate that him-

At that Hunks face went pale, just thinking again about death, Pidge sighs and looks around, they can see Lance with his family, and Shiro with his fiance, Adam, but they can't see Keith there, they figured that the boy didn't want to come, James was a bit of a stalker with him, so it was logical for them to not see him, they know the korean didn't give a fuck about aappearances or what other people will think about him.

**17 of August**

-Tomorrow is James funeral..-

-and?..-

Lance sighs at the answer and looks at his friend at his eyes

-you're not going Keith?-

-..never liked the guy-

-you know, is a bit rude to just not show right? What did Shiro said to you?-

-..he wants me to go...but I told him I'm not going-

-I can't change your mind right?-

Keith smiles a Little and negates with his head, the cuban juts sighs again and they go back to their game letting the subject die

**20 of August**

-Good morning-

Allura smiled entering at the hostital greeting her partners, She was one of the nurses working there with doctor kollivan, Coran who was like a father to her and was also one of the nurses there grees her with a smile, already in his working clothes.

-Good morning my princess-

-Please Coran, you should stop calling me that at work-

She laughs a Little, when she was a kid she always said that she was a princess, and Coran will always call her that just to see her smile

-But I can't call you just Allura, remember, you're my princess forever-

-What I'm going to do with you?-

She goes to the changing room, still smiling, Allura always wanted to help others and loved her work as a nurse, this summer they lost some old people like usual, and a Young boy from the village, the last one whas a shock to everyone , Kollivan said that it was just anemia, and treated him for that, but he just keep getting worse, and they couldn't do nothing, but that wasn't going to get her down, they will help the next person to have their health back, and everying will go back to normal.

Kollivan was with his next patient, Ezor, She used to be a very active and talkative person, but her partner, Zethrid had noticed that the last two days the pink haired had been off, she even looks a bit pale, and even if Ezor keep telling her that She was okay, the big girl deided that they had to go to the hospital.

-looks like She's having an episode of anemia, did she had it before?-

-No, is the firts time this happens-

-..okay, is not something inusual, just make sure She rest well and takes this tablets, if she doesn't get better call me or bring her back.-

-understand, thanks Kolivan-

Zethrid helped Ezor going out of the hospital, Allura aproach Kolivan

-Wasn't that Ezor? what's wrong with her?-

-It seems like the same as James...I have to see what I did wrong with that kid, I won't lose another patient...-

**15 of June**

The Honk of a car is what brings Keith back to earth, he was walking tho class, he turns and sees Lance driving, next to him was Allura, the Cuban smiles at him

-Allura is teaching me to drive, want me to take you to Class? you won't die of the heat here-

-..yeah, that sounds good-

Keith gets into the car and decides to close his eyes to, one rest a bit, he haves the feeling someone is watching at him in his house, and he knows who it is, that stalker of James, he can't even have his window open because of him, and two, he doesn't want to see Lance trying to flirt with Allura.

**23 of August**

-She's dead...why didn't you come back to the hospital?!-

-...She said that she was fine, just a bit tired...I thought it was just that she needed to sleep more-

-you should have called me...I could ...can I at least do an autopsy, to know why did Ezor die?-

-...yes...I think is the least I can do for her now...-

Zethrid was devasted, her and Ezor had been a couple for some years, and had a Little kid that they adopted one year ago, how was she suposed to tell the kid their mom is now gone? adn it was her fault for just believing her and not taking her to the hospital on time.

Kolivan was furious now, he know, he had a feeling that Ezor had something more, that he should have made her stay at the hospital to check on her, but he didn't and now the Young lady was dead, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, he goes back to the hospital, bringing Ezor body with him in the ambulance so they can do an autopsy to the girl.

-did you Heard? they say that Ezor is dead now-

-really? wasn't her like Young?-

-yes, is the second Young people who died in this days-

-the world is getting crazy, killing all the Young ones-

Keith looks at the old people in the bus stop, just talking like that of people they don't really know, fuck he hated that actitude, why people in the village are all like that?, wellk, maybe not all, Lance wasn't like that, he was always thinking of other people before himself, and he trys really hard to not say or do anything that could hurt some one, maybe that's why he had a crush on the guy, and the fact that he was a Cuban hot guy just made him fall even more for the guy.

He sighs and continues walking, one of the elders notice him

-aren't you the boy who lives with Shirogane?...-

-yes, he's the Little one, Kogane-

-be carefull Kogane, Little guys like you are getting sick lately-

The Korean just ignore them and continues his walk back home

-I'm back-

-hey Keith, how was your summer class?-

-boring...why do I have to go? is not like I have bad grades-

-but you get into fights and they punish you by going on those-

Adam, Shiros fiance answered the question, Keith hufs and goes to his room, don't get him wrong, he loved the guys, after all they're like a family to him, the only family he haves after his parents both died, he knows he haves an auntie, but he never get to meet her.

-what are we going to do with him-

-just let it be love, you know Keith..he's just adapting to the village-

-Takashi, we have been living here for almost two years-

-I know, he just takes more time tan most people, remember he used to hate you?-

-oh god, he tried to make me break up with you-

they both laugh at the memory of a smaller Keith all protective not wanting Adam to get close to Shiro because Shiro was his and he didn't want Adam to take him away from him.

**10 of August**

Ezor and Zethrid were outside the house with their Little kid, having a dinner with some of the neighbors, when a couple of strangers aproach them

-look at that Zarkon, what a lovely view-

-I know my love whe should have some party like this sometimes-

Ezor smiles looking at them

-good night, are you new to the village?-

-Oh, yes, I'm Haggar..and this is my husband Zarkon, whe just moved here with our son Lotor, whe live in the mansion-

-Oooh so you are the ones who moved to the Galra mansion-

-the Galra mansion...I like that name-

-is the firts time we see you out of there-

-oh yes, my wife and my son have a skin condition and they can't be out with the sun light-

-omg, I'm so sorry-

-is okay..-

-Ezor, and this is my partner Zethrid and our Little kid-

-is so nice to meet you-

-I'll ask you to stay, but we don't have enought food for you twoo, I'm sorry-

-oh, is okay, we can come back another day ifyou want-

-of course! you are wellcome in my house anytime-

At that Haggar smiled, and waves to them before starting to walk away with her Husban

-We'll be back soon..-

Zethrid holds Ezor closer looking at the couple go

-I don't like them-

-oow, come on Zeth, they're just diferent from us, but they look like good people-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it, and I'm sorry if I misspell something, English is not my firts lenguaje but I'll try my best

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and coments give me lifetime  
I hope you like it!  
and just like in the anime, the time will be skiping forward and backward


End file.
